Total Drama: Pahkitew Island
Total Drama: Pahkitew Island is the second half of the fifth season of Total Drama, and not much is known about it currently. It is scheduled for an English release on July 7th, 2014, and will consist like the previous two seasons, with 13 episodes. Contestants This season introduces the third generation of Total Drama contestants, similar to Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *Amy: Bossy twin cheerleader. *Samey: Softy twin cheerleader. *Jasmine: Outback survivalist. *Topher: Chris McLean fan. *Max: Evil genius. *Scarlett: Intelligent, polite, nerdy.(With An Evil Side) *Rodney: Strong and monogamist. *Shawn: Paranoid doomsdayer. *Dave: Friendly, sarcastic. *Sky: Olympian Dreamer, passionate about teamwork. *Leonard: Live action roleplayer. *Ella: Disney princess parody. *Sugar: Pageant Queen, slob. *Beardo: Sound effects master. Elimination Visit Total Drama: Pahkitew Island elimination table. The process of elimination in this season is similar to the ones in Total Drama Island, Action, and World Tour. The elimination still takes place around the Campfire, like in season one and four, and the symbols of safety are still marshmallows. Every camper will receive a marshmallow except for one, and they will be eliminated from the show via the Cannon of Shame. History On October 22nd, 2013, Cartoon Network ordered 26 episodes of Total Drama. How much seasons it was for was currently unknown. On June 9, 2013, Teletoon Press revealed that a sixth season of Total Drama, would broadcast in Fall 2014. It was under the title of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Later that day, would the promo picture be found. On June 23, 2013, McGillis confirmed that the script writing for the final episode was nearing completion, meaning the animation process would've started by now. On October 8, 2013, the storyboard of the second half of episode one, titled "So, Uh This Is My Team?", was leaked online, spoiling the teams, characters and first elimination of the season. On March 22nd, 2014, a picture was found on Cake Entertainment, revealing the cast of the season. On April 5, 2014, Bryn McAuley is confirmed to be the voice actress for Amy and Samey. On June 13, 2014, K2 featured the first episode of the season in Italian. In May/June 2014, many aspects were leaked about the season, relating to characters, teams and episode titles. Trivia *This is the third season to have thirteen episodes, straying from the traditional 26 episodes for the original three seasons. *This is the second season to feature a brand new cast, instead of the original contestants. {| border="1" class="wikitable sortable article-table" style="text-align: center; width: 500px; " !Participant !Team !Status !Placing ! |- | Beardo | style="background-color:rgb(200,8,21);" |Team Maskwak | bgcolor="#f4c7b8" |1st Voted Out in So, Uh, This Is My Team? | bgcolor="#faebd7" |14th Place | rowspan="8" style="background-color:rgb(200,8,21);" |Non-Merged |- |Leonard | style="background-color:rgb(200,8,21);" |Team Maskwak | bgcolor="#f4c7b8" |2nd Voted Out in I Love You, Grease Pig! | bgcolor="#faebd7" |13th Place |- |Amy | style="background-color:rgb(144,238,144);" |Team Kinosewak | bgcolor="#f4c7b8" |3rd Cheated Out in Twinning Isn't Everything Returns in A Blast From the Past | bgcolor="#faebd7" |Returns |- |Rodney | style="background-color:rgb(144,238,144);" |Team Kinosewak | bgcolor="#f4c7b8" |4th Voted Out in I Love You, I Love You Knots | bgcolor="#faebd7" |12th Place |- |Amy | style="background-color:rgb(144,238,144);" |Team Kinosewak | bgcolor="#f4c7b8" |5th/6th Voted Out in A Blast From the Past | bgcolor="#faebd7" |10th/11th Place |- |Samey | style="background-color:rgb(144,238,144);" |Team Kinosewak | bgcolor="#f4c7b8" |5th/6th Disqualified in A Blast From the Past | bgcolor="#faebd7" |10th/11th Place |- |Ella | style="background-color:rgb(200,8,21);" |Team Maskwak | bgcolor="#f4c7b8" |7th Disqualified in Mo' Monkey Mo' Problems | bgcolor="#faebd7" |9th Place |- |Topher | style="background-color:rgb(144,238,144);" |Team Kinosewak | bgcolor="#f4c7b8" |8th Voted Out in Three Zones and a Baby | bgcolor="#faebd7" |8th Place |- |Dave | style="background-color:rgb(200,8,21);" |Team Maskwak | bgcolor="#f4c7b8" |9th Quit in Hurl and Go Seek! | bgcolor="faebd7" |7th Place | bgcolor="#99ff99" rowspan="1" |Merged |- |Scarlett | style="background-color:rgb(144,238,144);" | Team Kinosewak | bgcolor="f4c7b8" |10th Voted Out in Scarlett Fever | bgcolor="faebd7" |6th Place |- |Max | style="bacground-color:rgb(200,8,21);" |Team Maskwak | bgcolor="f4c7b8" |11th Disqualified in Scarlett Fever | bgcolor="faebd7" |5th Place Category:Seasons Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island